


Monsters Can Be Human Too

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Wait for it, part 2 will contain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not all monsters are supernatural, darling. A lot of them are human." -Carmilla. Laura learns that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by something that happened to me lately. This is part 1 of 2. Enjoy!

Laura was sitting at her desk, working on a very important story that she was going to present in her next Vlog, when Carmilla came up behind her and embraced her.

The journalist smiled. “Good morning Carm.”

“Morning cupcake, you were up early,” the vampire said. It was just 9am and Laura had already been up for a couple hours.

“Yeah. I’m working on this story, but I’m struggling quite a bit,” Laura explained as Carmilla massaged her tensed shoulders. “It was a lot easier when I was at Silas reporting all the crazy supernatural disaster that would happen,” she continued. Since Laura had graduated from Silas University, the local newspaper had hired her to do vlogs on their Youtube page. They thought it was a good idea try a new platform on which news were reported to attract more youth. The only problem, although it wasn’t much of one, was that Laura couldn’t report anything vampire or giant fish god related since it was made available for everyone in Styria.

“What’s the problem?” Carmilla asked and sat on the corner on Laura’s desk.

“Well see, now it’s harder to find all the monsters. Humans are a lot less forward about their con games. Not that I’m unhappy about the fact that we don’t have to worry about the end of the world everyday.”

Carmilla furrowed her brows. “Not all monsters are supernatural, darling. Lots of them are human, I mean every supernatural being were once human too, you know?”

Laura sighed. “You’re right.” She shrugged. “So what is my super hot vampire girlfriend up to today?”

“Well I need to stock up on blood unfortunately… so that means I’ll leave you alone for a good part of the day.” Carmilla gave her an apologetic smile. “But it also mean I won’t be a distraction and you’ll be able to figure out a kickass story for your vlog, yeah?”

Laura nodded. Carmilla had a point; lots of alone time together in their apartment made it very difficult for Laura to do anything else then… well, Carmilla. Not that she complained. After years of being interrupted while a Silas, living in Carmilla’s love bubble surely was nice.

“Fine,” Laura pouted and Carmilla capture her lips softly. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, and by the time I’m back you’ll be done with your thing and I’ll help you relax.”

Laura bit her lip. She was already looking forward to ‘relaxing’ with Carmilla, because she knew that meant they were gonna have hot sex tonight.

“Alright, be good. Love you.” Laura said and Carmilla left with her superhuman speed.

Sure, Carmilla had a point. Humans could be monsters too, but for some reason they were just easier to forgive, at least for Laura. Maybe because she was human too?

Laura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the bell rang. She rolled her eyes, as it was probably some preacher or a saleman. She went downstairs and opened the door just enough to be able to talk to him.

“Hey there,” a man said. He was wearing a brown shirt, shorts and sandals. Laura didn’t really notice the man’s appearance except for her dirty toenails, which was totally gross.

“What is this for?” Laura hoped this wouldn’t take long because she had to get back to work. She really wanted to be done before Carmilla was back so that she could spend some quality time with her.

“Hi my name is John, I’m here on behalf of Styria’s electricity company.” The man showed her an ID for half a second before putting it back in his pocket. “There have been some changes with our system and we just want to make sure that everything works properly.”

“Oh okay.” _Better be quick,_ Laura thought.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Laura said, leading the way inside the house. “So what exactly did you want to check out?” As the girl turned around to look at the man, she was hit in the face with a heavy metal object. Everything went dark as she collapsed on the floor.

_ _ _

“Mattie I just need a couple bags to get me through the week.” Carmilla said to her sister. She was sitting in Mattie’s fancy living room drinking blood in a wine glass.

“I see the little human worn you out quickly?” Mattie laughed as Carmilla grinned. “She’s that good eh?”

Carmilla took a sip of the glass. “Well, let just say things has been good and I need to recharge the batteries if I want to keep up with her.”

“Fine. You can have a crate darling; it’s in the basement.”

“Thank you,” Carmilla said genuinely. She didn’t usually go to her sister for help, but she didn’t feel like breaking in hospital and steal blood today. It just didn’t feel right. “I promise I’ll get some on my own next week and pay you back too.” She said and stood up. “I should be going.”

“None sense sis!” Mattie exclaimed. “We barely see each other these days because you’re so busy with that reporter. How about you tell your big sister what you’re up lately.” Carmilla sat again. “You don’t need to repay me for the blood sweetie.”

Carmilla smiled.

_ _ _

Laura’s head was spinning when she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and dark. She felt a sharp pain behind her head and when she went to reach it with her hand she was stopped by restrains. Her hands were tied up behind her back with ropes and so were her legs. She tried to scream too, but it was muffled by the piece of fabric she had in her mouth.

“Oh good you’re awake,” a disembodied voice said.

The girl’s eyes fluttered open and she saw the silhouette of a man in the dark. He walked toward her and went he was close enough she was able to see his ugly sandals and disgusting toenails.

Laura tried to scream again as she realized what was happening. The man bent down and removed the cloth from her mouth. Laura immediately screamed on top her lungs again.

The man put a finger on her mouth. “No no, there’s no point in yelling, nobody is gonna hear you.

“What do you want from me!” Laura’s voice was coarse.

John laughed. “Well that’s a good question. I’m trying to figure that myself. Nobody ever really fall for the whole shebang. I mean,” He reached in his pocket, got out is ID and threw it at the girl. “I printed this with my printer at home and it’s black and white. All I had to do was some Photoshop and voila! I’m a registered technician.”

“What the hell do you want!” Laura repeated. All she wanted at that moment was for Carmilla to burst in that door and save her like she always did. The girl had no idea how long she had been unconscious and couldn’t tell if it was the evening yet because she was in the basement.

_ _ _

“Mattie I should really get going, Laura’s waiting for me,” Carmilla said as her sister brought a bottle of wine.

“C’mon! It’s a pinot noir from 1958. You can’t say no to that!”

Carmilla handed her empty glass to Mattie. “One glass.”

_ _ _

“My girlfriend is going to be here and beat your ass in any second.”

“Girlfriend? Oh now I’m scared,” he laughed.

“You should be. She went against bigger threats then your pathetic scammer ass.”

The man swung his fist at Laura’s face. “You talk too much, bitch.” Blood flooded from Laura’s nose.

_ _ _

“Do you remember 1942?” Matska reminisced as she poured them a second glass of wine. “These military man were all over you and you would just turn them all down. People are always in love with you Carmilla, what I don’t get is why you would pick this human?”

“Do I have to explain this again, Mattie?” Carmilla sighed. “Laura is the only person in 300 years that I ever found worth giving all that I am to. I wish there’s was a concrete answer I could give to you, it would make it so easier, but there’s none.” The corners of Carmilla’s lips curved sweetly. “All I know is that she makes me happy like no one else ever did, and I am unconditionally in love with her. And for me that’s enough”

“If she makes my little sis happy then, I guess I’ll spare her.”

“Mattie…”

“I’m just kidding, love.”

_ _ _

John emptied a bag onto the floor in front of Laura. He had taken a bunch of stuff in the house and put them all into his bag.

“Let’s see what’s interesting in there.” He went through a bunch of passport, documents, and personal belongings. “A passport for Laura Hollis. That’s you.”

Laura had the cloth in her mouth again and she grunted.

“So Ms. Hollis. Do you have any idea what one can do with someone passport?” He laughed and picked up a card. “And with a social insurance number?”

Laura was starting to get worried. Carmilla wasn’t back and she was pretty sure it was nighttime already. On top of that, she wasn’t exactly sure what the man’s intention was. Was he just gonna get all her paper and leave her there? It didn’t seem like the smartest plan.

“Oh and there we have a birth certificate,” he said showing the paper to Laura. She immediately saw it wasn’t hers. “Mircalla Karnstein. Who’s this? The girlfriend?”

Laura tried to speak, hoping he would remove the cloth from her mouth.

“It seems like you have something interesting to say.” He said and removed the cloth. “It better be good, what is it.”

“She’s a vampire,” Laura retorted. She didn’t care if she was exposing her girlfriend because she knew there wouldn’t be left of this man once Carmilla got there. “And she’s going eat you alive.”

John burst out laughing. “A vampire? Well that’s a new one.”

“Check the birth certificate. She was born in 1690.”

He looked at it and Laura was right. “So what is this? Your great great grandmother’s certificate? You little liar. Vampires.” He threw the paper on the floor. “What’s next, you are gonna tell me that werewolves exist too?

_ _ _

Carmilla brought Matska into a warm embrace. “Thank you for the evening Mattie.”

“Anytime Carm,” Mattie said and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “Don’t be a stranger okay?”

_ _ _

“Didn’t your mother tell you as a kid not to let a stranger in?”

“My mother died when I was 5,” Laura said through gritted teeth.

“Well then,” John snorted. “That explains the tough girl attitude. No mother to remind you to lock your door. No mother to tell you not to talk to strangers.”

“You’re right, but I had my dad. And he taught me this!” Rolling on her back, Laura used her tied up legs to kick him in the groins. John went down to his knee, groaning and cursing. This gave Laura some times to crawl to the kitchen. She used elbows to stand on her knee and grabbed a knife on the counter. She cut the ropes around her arms and legs.

“Do you think that’s gonna stop me?”

Laura turned around and saw John pointing a small pistol toward her. Her heart skipped a beat. The first thing she could think about is that she’d never see Carmilla again. All she could imagine was the pain Carmilla would go through. And then she pictured Carmilla having to tell her dad that she’s dead. It broke her heart. She closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

“Is it going to make you feel better to kill me? Laura asked, her eyes still closed. “I just don’t get it. I don’t get what could go so wrong in someone’s life to become like this.”

“My parents kicked me out of the house when I was 14 and I was homeless ever since. Until I found this job at this company. We scam people and steal their identity.” He explained with a shrug. “It pays well.”

“I’m sure killing the victim is not included in the job description,” Laura snapped. “Otherwise your little company wouldn’t have lived long.

“That’s right, it doesn’t.” He said and removed the lock from the gun. “The thing is, I’m tired of all of it. And I just want it to end. So I’m going to kill you, and then I’ll kill myself.”

“I wouldn’t do that you piece of shit!” a shrilling voice announced.

Laura opened and saw Carmilla pulling John by his hair. The vampire’s fangs were out and she was about to snap his neck.

“Carm!”

“Laura, your face is bleeding,” Carmilla said, truly devastated. But her sadness quickly turned into anger. “You did this!” She said, pushing him against the wall and holding him by his neck. “I. AM GONNA TORTURE YOU. UNTIL YOUR LAST. BREATH.”

“Carm, wait.” The journalist said and walked to her girlfriend. She put a hand on the vampire back, knowing her touch would settle Carmilla’s thoughts. “There’s a better way to make him suffer.”

Carmilla gave Laura a confused look and Laura went to grab her phone.

“Prison.”

“Laura, he hurt you.”

“Yes and if he dies he’ll never be able to ponder on his action.” Laura explained. “He will behind bar. Regrets will make him suffer for the rest of his existence.”

Laura dialed 911 and looked at Carmilla. “Think you can hold him there for a little while?

Cops arrived 10 minutes later and arrested him. Laura ran to Carmilla’s arms and completely broke down. The brunette was holding her tight and didn’t want to let go of her.

“Laura, baby you’re okay now shhh,” she said as Laura cried. “You’re okay.”

 

**_Stay tuned for part two. (It’s gonna be lots happier.)_ **


	2. Part 2

“Laura you can’t keep blaming yourself for this,” Carmilla said softly. It had been three days since the incident and Laura wouldn’t forgive herself for what happened. They were in bed with their limbs are intertwined and Carmilla was trying to comfort her. “If anything you should be blaming me. I left you alone.”

“You can’t always save me, Carm,” Laura said and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s.  “You can’t always be next to me.”

“I know, but I lingered at Mattie’s place and I should have came home earlier,” Carmilla argued. Her eyes started to well. “What if I had arrived even just a minute later. He was about to shoot you, Laura. I would have lost you.” She started crying.

Laura’s heart ached as she wiped the tears off Carmilla’s face with her thumb. “I just feel so stupid, you know? I should have known he was a scam. I think about it now, it was just so obvious. I can’t believe I fell for it. I’m so stupid.”

“I know you had a lot on your mind with the vlog.” Carmilla ran her hand through Laura’s hair. “But you always gotta be careful.” Laura nodded. “Monsters will always exist. They are in each of us. For some of us they are just easier to nurture.”

“I love you, Carmilla.”

“Oh god, I love you so much too,” the vampire said, her voice husky and full of need. “I never wanna come this close to losing you again.” She kissed Laura’s lips deeply and she held her tight against her body. Laura slipped her tongue inside her mouth and moaned. She opened her eyes and saw the want in Laura’s eyes. She slid a hand under Laura’s shirt and pulled it over her head.

“Please, Carm. I need you so much right now.” Laura was desperate and broken. She pulled the vampire on top of her and kissed her hard. Carmilla sucked at her pulse point and Laura bucked her hips against her, letting out soft moans. “You are wearing too much, take this off.” She fumbled with Carmilla’s belt and pulled her pants down.

Carmilla stood up and took everything off. She straddled Laura again and pulled the journalist’s pants down and her underwear. She pressed her naked form on top of Laura, one leg between the girl’s thighs.

Laura cupped her girlfriend’s ass with her warm hands and encouraged her to grind against her leg. The friction was delightful and she could feel Carmilla’s wetness coaxing her thigh. She arched her back as Carmilla pressed open-mouthed kiss on her pulse point. It turned her on so much to see Carmilla writhe and moan, searching for a release that only Laura could give her so exquisitely.

Carmilla replaced her thigh for two fingers and plunged them into Laura’s folds as she moved on the side of the girl’s body. It made Laura bite her lips and she started circling Carmilla’s clit. They kept their limbs entangled as they pleasured each other.

They had some kind of urgency with making one another feel good. This wasn’t playful. It was raw and wanton. After what happened, they wanted to feel alive and show how much they loved each other, because it had nearly ended.

There was some sort of battle between the two of them as they fought for dominance. It wasn’t a pride thing or a kink; they both just felt like they needed to show express their love as much as they could.

Carmilla toped Laura and pushed two digits inside her. Laura moved her hand from the brunette sex to wrap her arms around her back as she approached her climax. Carmilla was kissing her everywhere; her breasts, her mouth, her neck, and she was thrusting her fingers fervently, curving them to hit Laura’s g-spot.

Laura moaned and screamed Carmilla’s name as a wave of pleasure hit her body. She held the vampire in her arms as tight as she could as she rode her orgasm.

When her breathing finally calmed, Carmilla withdrew her fingers, sucked them clean before kissing Laura deeply. Laura moaned, as she tasted her own arousal on Carmilla’s tongue.

Laura spun their bodies around and straddled her girlfriend’s hips. “I want to taste you,” she said before taking one of Carmilla’s nipples in her mouth and sucking it. She made her way down Carmilla’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind, and then parted her legs. The smell of the brunette’s arousal was intoxicating. She leaned forward and licked the length of her pussy before sucking her clit.

Carmilla held both of Laura’s hands as the journalist student licked, kissed and sucked her clit. She couldn’t form proper sentence anymore so just moaned Laura’s name uncontrollably.  

Laura sucked on her clit as she inserted two fingers into Carmilla’s warm and wet entrance.  She quickly brought her lover to climax as she curled her fingers to hit her sweet spot and sucked hard on the bundle of nerve.

“LAURA!!!!!” Carmilla shouted, her legs closing around Laura’s head. Her walls tightened around Laura’s finger as her arousal dripped down on the girl’s hand.

Once Carmilla set Laura’s finger free, the younger woman brought the digits to her mouth and sucked them clean. She crawled back on top of Carmilla’s warm body and the vampire welcomed her in her arms. “I love you,” she whispered and pressed her lips on Laura’s forehead.

“I love you too, Carm.” Laura said nesting her head in the crook of Carmilla’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

_ _ _

“Greetings gentle viewers!” Laura announced cheerfully to her camera.

Carmilla, who was comfortably reading a book in the lounge chair behind Laura, let out a soft smile. She hadn’t seen Laura this chippy since the attack and it made her incredibly happy.

“As you probably noticed, I haven’t posted an update in while,” she continued. “In the past few weeks, I have learned an important lesson. Monsters can be human too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three months later, here we go.


End file.
